<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hogsmeade Trip by MissThang17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480892">The Hogsmeade Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissThang17/pseuds/MissThang17'>MissThang17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissThang17/pseuds/MissThang17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The annual Valentine's Hogsmeade trip arrives at Hogwarts, with Stiles having no one to go with. He figures he'll have to settle for a quiet evening in the library, when strange events within the castle reveal hidden passions and dark intentions. With a mystery to uncover, will Stiles be able to save Valentine's day before it's too late?</p>
<p>AN: This is a little late for Valentine's Day, but you get the idea. It's much better than the summary makes it out to be, I promise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once again, I have taken a silly one shot idea I had and spent several days writing a fully formed story. I have a problem, I know. I hope you all enjoy this story, and be sure to leave kudos and comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Will you be my Valentine?” </p><p>“Oh, wow. Yes, of course!” </p><p>Stiles watched in equal parts amusement and nausea as Danny and Ethan kissed in the Great Hall, several students cheering and whooping around them. </p><p>It had become a Valentine’s tradition at Hogwarts, making public displays of affection and romantic gestures as the days leading to the Valentine’s Day Hogsmeade trip counted down. Couples would make a big show of asking one another to accompany them on the trip, establishing double dates as early as the first of February. </p><p>As a First Year, Stiles had been fascinated with this tradition; mostly with the prospect of a trip to Hogsmeade, since First and Second years couldn’t go. Now, as a mature Sixth Year, he found the whole thing a little ridiculous.  </p><p>For starters, Madame Puddifoot’s tea shop was always filled to the brim, to the point that some tables were enchanted to float above others, which invariably led to hot and cold teas alike accidentally spilling onto the couples below. Stiles thought this to be a shame, as Madame Puddifoot had finally broken down and began serving the popular Muggle drink, bubble tea, which he and Scott had not so subtly wheedled the witch to do over the years. The Three Broomsticks faced a similar capacity problem, and many of the older locals refused to go out during the Valentine’s trip to avoid the throngs of happy couples altogether. The Shrieking Shack, which had become a make out favorite over the years, had finally been sealed off for good, when one too many students broke an ankle getting in or suffered a severe concussion at the hands of the whomping willow.  </p><p>All this aside, Stiles’ main reason for not wanting to go was his inability to find a date. It was hard enough being the son of a famed Auror, now Minister of Magic, as well as being a Legilimens with a bad habit of responding to people whose thoughts he had overheard. Many were afraid that upsetting him would lead to being thrown into Azkaban, or having their minds read and manipulated. </p><p>Stiles looked over to the Gryffindor table, where Allison Argent was eating her lunch, unaware that Slytherin Isaac Lahey and fellow Gryffindor Scott McCall were both approaching her from opposite ends of the Great Hall, each with a present in hand. The two stopped and glared as their purposes there were made clear to one another. Normally, Stiles would side with his friend Scott; however, being friends with Kira, who had a massive crush on the boy, he couldn’t help but root for Isaac. Glancing to the Hufflepuff table, he could see Kira watching Scott’s staring contest with Isaac, the poor girl visibly upset.  </p><p>“That’s not likely to end well,” a voice commented from beside him. Stiles looked up to see Lydia Martin taking a seat primly, her strawberry blonde locks bouncing as she did.  </p><p>Stiles shrugged. “Valentine’s is more fun with a little bloodshed.” The two smirked at each other. Lydia had become one of his close friends over the years, the two Ravenclaws evenly matched in class scores, with Lydia proving better in Arithmancy and Stiles proving better in Transfiguration. Though many of their peers argued over who was the smarter of the two, many favored Lydia, for even though it couldn’t be proven Stiles used his gifts to read the minds of his professors during exams, it couldn’t be proven that he <em> didn’t. </em>It also didn’t hurt that Lydia outclassed just about everyone in terms of appearance, the half-Veela having no shortage of admirers. </p><p>“At the very least, they could pull out their wands and give us a <em> real </em>show,” the girl remarked.  </p><p>“Ah, but which wands are you referring to?” </p><p>Lydia wrinkled her nose at the boy. “Don’t be gross.”  </p><p>Stiles laughed. “So, who’s going to Hogsmeade with the ever-charming Lydia Martin this year? Jordan, or Aiden?” </p><p>Lydia let out a dramatic sigh, flipping her hair to one side and twirling a strand between her fingers. “No clue; Aiden is the more fun of the two, but the idiot is likely to get detention before the trip. Jordan is sweet, but he’s always so polite and mild. It would be an uneventful trip either way.”  </p><p>Stiles followed her gaze over to the Slytherin table, where Aiden was throwing peas at some first years. He happened to lock eyes with Jackson Whittemore before he looked away, and the Slytherin smirked at him, blowing a kiss his way. </p><p>Stiles rolled his eyes, ignoring the smarmy boy across the room. </p><p>Lydia caught this exchange, frowning as she did. “You’re going to Hogsmeade with Jackson, I take it?” </p><p>Stiles huffed out a sigh. He and Jackson had been off and on for nearly two years, their most recent breakup occurring before the school year started. Jackson was a rude, arrogant bastard whose family was rumored to have made their fortune by dealing in dark magics, but he had always held a soft spot for Stiles, and was one of the few people skilled enough in Occlumency to keep his mind shut and less likely for Stiles to catch stray thoughts accidentally. “I don’t know. He hasn’t asked me yet, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he did.” </p><p>Lydia turned to him. “Do you <em> want </em>to go with him?” </p><p>Stiles shrugged, keeping his eyes on his plate. Lydia rubbed his arm comfortingly and, before long, the meal ended and the two had to hurry off to class. </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ </p><p>Potions was Stiles’ least favorite class, primarily due to his wretched teacher, Professor Harris. The work was complex, which he enjoyed well enough, but the dungeons had a mildewy smell that was off-putting, and the floors always had something sticky on them. </p><p>As he laid out his supplies, he felt a tug at his temple, followed shortly by faint, indistinguishable whispering. Someone was thinking too loudly. </p><p>The Ravenclaw shut his eyes, controlling his breathing as he attempted to shut the voices out. By this point, Stiles had developed a remarkable control over his abilities, with many of his peers gracious enough to keep their more salacious thoughts reserved until they were out of his company. </p><p>A familiar thread of conscience entered his mind, and he knew before they reached him who was approaching. </p><p>“Hi Erica,” the boy said cheekily as a groan of frustration emanated from behind him. </p><p>“I’m never going to spook you, am I?” The blonde asked grumpily, plopping down next to him. </p><p>Stiles patted her arm in mock sympathy, “One of these days, I’m sure.” </p><p>She laughed, and the two began comparing their homework before Professor Harris arrived. </p><p>“So, any news on Hogwarts’ power couple?” Erica asked with a sly smile. </p><p>Playing dumb, Stiles continued to correct the Gryffindor’s essay on Ashwinder Eggs. “Danny and Ethan had their Hogsmeade proposal in the Great Hall, surely you knew that.” </p><p>Erica rolled her eyes, clearly not referencing the two Hufflepuffs. “I meant you and Whittemore. Seriously, the whole school is buzzing about whether he’s going to ask you.” </p><p>Stiles scoffed. He didn’t think he and Jackson could be considered a power couple, as they were constantly off and on with their relationship. It was true that Jackson was popular in the traditional meaning of the word; however, Stiles was more infamous than popular due to his father and his abilities. It was the belief of many that any party Stiles were to be invited to came with the danger of some authority figure or other would be told about it. During their ‘on’ moments, Stiles did enjoy the perks of popularity, and had popular friends like Lydia, Scott and Erica, so he supposed he was popular at least by association.  </p><p>“There’s a rumor that he plans on asking you from atop a Hippogriff,” Erica pressed, her eyes glinting from the gossip. “And I overheard Danny talking to Liam about a Pygmy Puff that Jackson had brought to the castle just for you.” </p><p>Stiles shook his head. “I doubt it. If he is planning on taking me, he won’t bother with a grand gesture. In fact, he’ll probably make it sound like I have no other option but to go with him.”  </p><p>Erica was about to retort when Professor Harris swept into the room, all conversations effectively over. </p><p>“In honor of the upcoming holiday,” the man drawled with a greasy smirk on his pale face. “We will be studying the effects of Amortentia.” </p><p>Harris flicked his wand, and a bubbling pot full of a golden liquid appeared at his desk. He flicked his wand again, and several goblets containing a very small amount of the potion floated lazily to each table. </p><p>“Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in existence, and is noted by what three characteristics?” </p><p>A hand shot up. “A mother-of-pearl sheen.” </p><p>Another after that. “The spiral pattern of the steam.” </p><p>“Very good,” Harris remarked, though he did not give any house points, as unless it was Slytherin, the man only deducted them. “And the last?” </p><p>Stiles raised his hand, but was cut off before he could speak.  </p><p>“-Its scent is specific to each individual,” came a sultry tone from the doorway. Standing there was Kate Argent, a seventh year Slytherin with a foul temper and even worse reputation. Like her younger sister Allison, she was beautiful and fiercely intelligent, but had a cruelty about her that few within Hogwarts could match.  </p><p>“Excellent, Miss Argent, ten points to Slytherin.” Harris praised. </p><p>Stiles let out a huff. “She’s not even in this class,” he muttered to Erica. </p><p>Kate crossed the room to a desk pushed against the far wall, where she was known to sit in on classes. It was no secret that Kate wished to apprentice under Harris once she graduated, with many believing she’d turn to selling dangerous poisons to dark wizards and witches. </p><p>Harris turned back to the class. “Everyone, take a whiff of the potion in front of you. Note the scents that come to you, how you feel when you smell them.” </p><p>Stiles watched as Erica and the others smelled the potion, expressions ranging from dreamy to giddy to lustful. Stiles tried to smell the potion when it was handed to him, but the intense thoughts and feelings coming from his classmates were overwhelming, and he couldn’t tell if what he was smelling was meant to attract him, or any one of his classmates.  </p><p>Erica shot him an apologetic look at his pained expression, and he raised a brow. “Do I even need to ask what you could smell?” </p><p>“Boyd, duh.” </p><p>“Yeah, duh.” Stiles shot back, turning to the potion. He sniffed it again, but his senses were still overloaded, and he could only catch the faintest whiff of something earthy and fresh, like a forest after it rains. </p><p>Towards the end of class, Stiles went up to Harris’ desk to turn in his and Erica’s essays. As he neared the desk, Stiles tripped over a stray ladle, and stumbled into the desk, nearly knocking the large cauldron of Amortentia to the ground, stopping it from falling at the last second. </p><p>“Careful with that, Stilinski,” Harris snapped, snatching the papers from the boy’s hands. </p><p>Stiles could hear Erica snickering behind him, and from the corner of his eye could see Kate giving him a nasty smile. He glared at her, Harris interrupting his staring match with an oily smile. </p><p>“Was there anything else you needed, or have you forgotten where your seat is?” </p><p>Stiles narrowed his eyes, probing the teacher, before smirking. “You know, coloring your hair doesn’t make the grey go away, just hides it.” </p><p>The room became silent in an instant, save Erica, who only laughed harder. Harris’ eyes were burning, his expression livid. </p><p>Afterwards, Stiles felt the detention he received was totally worth humiliating the man. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Derek isn't a werewolf in this universe, but an animagus with a wolf form. He's kept some of the wolf characteristics, much like Sirius and Peter Pettigrew shared traits with their animals.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Ravenclaw common room was, if Stiles had to pick, the best common room of the four at Hogwarts. His friendships with Scott and Kira gave him regular access to the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff common rooms, and dating Jackson had him in the Slytherin common room on several occasions.  </p><p>Each was comfortable in its own way, and no two were exactly alike, but the expansive bookcases, arched windows and night sky ceiling of the Ravenclaw tower held a special magic to Stiles. His mother had been in Ravenclaw during her school years, his father in Gryffindor. This connection to his mother, who died just a few years before Stiles came to Hogwarts, made it all the more meaningful to him to be sorted into the house. </p><p>He was curled up on one of the plush sofas, feet tucked underneath him and a blanket draped across him. Next to him, sharing the blanket, Kira was reading a book, the light from the fireplace casting an orange hue over her. </p><p>“Thanks for letting me camp out in here,” she remarked, her eyes flitting from her book to the Ravenclaw.  </p><p>Stiles smiled at the girl. “No problem.” </p><p>Kira had met Stiles on the grand staircase on his way to the common room, asking to hide out there for the evening. Apparently, Lydia had gone to the Hufflepuff common room to see Jordan after Ancient Runes, a class she shared with Allison, which meant that Allison had tagged along, which meant that Isaac had gone to try to win her over, and so had Scott. </p><p>The whole thing seemed to Stiles unnecessarily complicated, and he took pity on the poor Hufflepuff, as he knew he personally wouldn’t want to be anywhere near that mess either. </p><p>They sat in companionable silence for a while, when Stiles noticed something bright out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Kira’s normally jet-black hair was now a vibrant blue, and he snickered. </p><p>“You’re doing it again.” </p><p>Kira winced, but laughed as well, closing her eyes and willing her hair color back to normal. It had been some number of years since the metamorphmagus had been unable to control her gift, her hair and eyes changing colors almost constantly. It was what had brought the two together in the first place, both having unusual gifts they couldn’t always control. They learned to control their powers together, their bond growing all the stronger for it. Like Stiles, Kira wasn’t immune to the occasional slip, and had to regain her composure from time to time. </p><p>“You know,” Stiles began, a mischievous grin on his face. “Scott’s favorite color is blue.” </p><p>Kira flushed, but quirked an eyebrow. “So?” </p><p>“So, maybe you leave a streak or two in your hair the next few days, see what happens.” </p><p>Kira waved him off, but had a thoughtful look in her eye. She turned to him. “How do you feel about Derek Hale?” </p><p>“Derek? He’s alright, I guess. I see him in the Gryffindor common room a lot, and out on the Quidditch field.” He replied. “Why do you ask?” </p><p>She shrugged. “His sister Cora talks about him a lot. Apparently, he and Kate Argent broke up over Christmas holiday.” </p><p>Stiles nodded; he had heard something from Erica a few weeks ago. Apparently, the animagus had dumped Kate for cheating. She had sworn that she hadn’t, of course, but Derek’s wolf form could sniff out the lingering scents of her affair, and broke it off immediately after. </p><p>“Also, he wants to work at the Ministry after school, in the Department of Mysteries,” she added, causing Stiles’ eyes to widen. </p><p>Stiles had been thinking of becoming an Unspeakable after school as well. It was difficult for him to picture large, brooding Derek wanting to work in such a complex and frustrating branch of the Ministry. He would’ve suspected being an Auror more suited to Hale’s skills. </p><p>“It’s no secret that the Argent family isn’t on good terms with the Ministry; do you think Kate dated Derek to get information from his parents? Both work with my dad at the Ministry, I can only imagine the things one could overhear at a dinner with them.” </p><p>Kira shrugged again, but Stiles could tell this thought had crossed her mind, too. Kira was a sweet girl, but her thirst for gossip was nearly as bad as Erica’s. “I heard Derek’s been given loads of chocolates by admirers wanting to be his Valentine's rebound, and that he’s got half of Gryffindor eating them alongside him with how much is lying around.” </p><p>“If he keeps that up, he’ll get fat,” Stiles remarked. </p><p>Kira smirked. “What shame, ruining abs like his.” </p><p>Stiles barked out a laugh, Kira doing the same. </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ </p><p>Sat in the Quidditch stands, Stiles watched as the Gryffindor team practiced for their upcoming match. Scott was flying overhead, his scarlet robes flapping as he whizzed about. He was one of the team’s Chasers, the quaffle tucked securely under his arm. Erica was off to the side, keeping an eye out for bludgers. Allison was darting back and forth, looking for the snitch, and at the goal post was the team’s Keeper and captain, Derek Hale.  </p><p>Derek shot to the left as Scott made his shot, catching the quaffle just in time. “Eyes up, McCall!”  </p><p>The game continued for a short while, before Derek had the team flying laps around the stadium. As they did, Stiles noticed that every time they passed him, Derek would shoot a look over to him. Derek had always been against Stiles watching them practice, as Stiles had been Seeker for the Ravenclaw team since third year. He had given up playing this year in order to focus on his studies; however, it seemed Derek was still wary of the Ravenclaw being at these practices, no matter who he was friends with. </p><p>Snow was beginning to fall, and Stiles bundled up further in his heavy robes. It was only a light flurry; but if it kept up, the whole school would be blanketed in snow. </p><p>Stiles met Scott on the field after practice, the goofy Gryffindor slinging an arm around his friend's shoulders as they walked back to the castle. “So, how was I? Pretty good, huh?” </p><p>Stiles smirked. “You were alright. Not as good as Lydia, though.” </p><p>Scott rolled his eyes. “No one’s as good as her. I swear, she’s good at everything!” </p><p>“I’ve been saying that for years, Scotty.” </p><p>Scott’s smile became mushy, and Stiles knew immediately where the conversation was heading. “Allison was amazing today.” </p><p>Stiles rolled his eyes. “She was the same as she always is.” </p><p>“Yeah, <em> amazing."  </em> </p><p>Stiles snorted. “You’re insufferable. You’ve been pining over her for two years now, don’t you think it’s time to give it up?” </p><p>“But she loves me, I can feel it!” </p><p>Stiles was about to reply, when a mass of green entered his periphery. Looking ahead, he saw the Slytherin team in full uniform heading towards the stadium, with their captain leading them. Jackson smirked as he crossed paths with Scott and Stiles, sending a wink in the Ravenclaw’s directing. Stiles shot him an unimpressed look, but said nothing. </p><p>“Dude, I don’t know why you don’t just curse that douche like you did Matt Daehler in third year.” Scott grumbled, glaring at the Slytherins’ backs. </p><p>Stiles sighed, “It’s complicated.” </p><p>“At least tell me you’re not going to Hogsmeade with him this weekend. There are so many better dudes out there, dude.” </p><p>Stiles snickered at Scott’s usual lack of eloquence. Truthfully, he hadn’t brought up who he was going to Hogsmeade with because he wasn’t <em> planning </em>on going. It didn’t seem likely anyone would ask him, aside from Jackson, and he wasn’t sure that was a real option, anyways. He and Jackson had ended amicably, they always had, but there had to be some sort of permanent expiration date on their relationship. It just seemed the best solution was to give up on the holiday altogether, and spend his time working on the ever-growing mountain of homework Harris gave out.  </p><p>As they reached the entrance to the castle, Stiles chanced a backwards glance, seeing Derek frowning at the Slytherins as he passed them. The two locked eyes and Stiles quickly looked away, his cheeks burning at having been caught. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he entered the Great Hall for breakfast, Stiles noted with pride the blue streaks in Kira’s hair. He also noticed his friend Scott stealing glances over to her direction, and hoped things could work out between them. Lydia was sitting with Aiden for breakfast, which meant that Jordan was glaring at them from the Hufflepuff table, and Stiles would be sitting alone for breakfast.  </p>
<p>He had just taken his usual seat when a shadow loomed over him. “Is this seat taken?”  </p>
<p>Stiles grunted, and Jackson grinned at the boy. He took the seat next to the Ravenclaw, scooting in close and wrapping an arm around him, which was quickly shoved off.  </p>
<p>“What do you want, Jackson?” Stiles grumbled, stabbing at his eggs. </p>
<p>“Just wanted to talk, that’s all. About Hogsmeade, about <em> us </em>.” </p>
<p>Stiles eyed him critically. “What, no hippogriff?” </p>
<p>Jackson gasped in fake surprise. “Who told you? It was supposed to be a secret! I’m gutted, honestly. Now my perfect plan to win you over is dashed.” </p>
<p>Stiles smiled in spite of himself. “I guess you’ve got nothing then, huh?” </p>
<p>Jackson gave him another smirk, leaning in. “Well, I wouldn’t say <em> nothing.” </em> </p>
<p>Stiles caught Scott frowning out of the corner of his eye, as well as several Gryffindors looking their way and gossiping. Stiles sighed, moving away from the Slytherin. “Yeah, well, I would. I’d like to finish my breakfast now.” </p>
<p>With his nose in the air, a bad habit he picked up from Lydia, Stiles returned to his eggs, effectively icing out the boy next to him. </p>
<p>Jackson merely shook his head, the smirk still firmly on his face. He got up and walked away from the table. Stiles couldn’t help but look, and Jackson was facing him directly, backing out of the Great Hall with the confidence of a man who's never tripped once in his life. “I’ll win you back, Stilinski, just you watch!” He called out. </p>
<p>“Don’t hold your breath!” Stiles yelled back. He looked away and noticed the whole Hall, teachers included, were watching the pair. Whispers broke out like wildfires, and Stiles felt his cheeks burn. </p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ </p>
<p>“Hey man,” Scott said as he caught up with Stiles, “I saw what happened back there and-” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, Scott,” the Ravenclaw cut in, “I told Jackson to piss off, everybody saw.” </p>
<p>“That’s the thing,” Scott said, scratching the back of his neck. “I don’t think he’s gonna give up that easily. I think you’re gonna have to go to Hogsmeade with somebody else for him to get the picture.” </p>
<p>Stiles shot him a withering look. “I’m flattered, but I thought Allison was your main goal.” </p>
<p>“What? No! Not me dude, Derek.” </p>
<p>Stiles stopped in the middle of the hallway, an incredulous look on his face. “Derek? Derek Hale?? Why would I ask him, I’ve barely spoken to him!” </p>
<p>Scott pushed his friend so they were out of the way of students rushing to class. “He’s been talking about you nonstop. The Seventh years were talking about it last night, and I heard Derek saying stuff about you this morning. Real sappy, mushy stuff. I think he’s planning on asking you to Hogsmeade.” </p>
<p>Stiles couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Sure, Derek was really attractive, and had the whole star Quidditch player thing going that Stiles, begrudgingly, had to admit he fancied, but they weren’t exactly friends, and Derek had been wrapped up in Kate’s orbit for years.  </p>
<p>The boy shook his head. “I gotta get going, I have detention with Harris. See ya around, Scotty.” </p>
<p>Stiles turned on his heel and walked off, his head already beginning to hurt from the day’s events. </p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ </p>
<p>“I’m here, Professor,” Stiles called out as he entered the dungeons. Harris was seated at his desk and, when he looked up and saw the student, his face broke out into a grin. Stiles steps faltered as he looked at the teacher curiously, for this was not Harris’ usual oily smile, but what seemed to be a genuine, happy smile.  </p>
<p>“Stiles,” he called out, and that was certainly strange, since he had never called the boy by his first name before. “Come here, quick, I have something to show you.” </p>
<p>Stiles slowly made his way over to Harris’ desk, his eyes wary. The professor’s grin never wavered as he motioned the boy forward, pulling something out of his robes once Stiles was close enough.  </p>
<p>It was a heart, made of paper it seemed, that would pulsate as though it were beating. “I thought it fitting,” Harris muttered as he shifted closer, “as you already hold my heart, dearest one.” </p>
<p>Stiles would’ve screamed if he could find his voice. He took two steps back, his professor taking three forward. “Professor, I-this—are you feeling quite well?” </p>
<p>Harris laughed, batting his lashes at the Ravenclaw. “I’ve never felt better. I’ve never felt more <em> alive, </em>and it’s all because of you.” Harris reached out and grabbed him, nosing at Stiles’ hairline. This seemed to snap Stiles out of his shock, for he shoved Harris roughly and managed to run to the door, shooting the grinning professor one more incredulous look before fleeing. </p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ </p>
<p>Stiles wasn’t sure who he should tell, or what he should tell them. He raced to the top of the staircase, leaving the dungeons and making his way through the castle. He could feel his heartbeat quicken and his hands shake, finding difficult to catch his breath. </p>
<p><em> A panic attack, </em>he thought to himself, and with a sinking feeling he realized the whispers of other people’s thoughts were creeping into him. They began to grow louder as the Ravenclaw hyperventilated, his vision become fuzzy.  </p>
<p>He dropped to his knees, remembering his breathing exercises and willing himself to calm down. His vision returned and the voices quieted, and Stiles was relieved to see that there were only a few students left in the hall to stare at him.  </p>
<p>He made his way to the Grand Staircase, moving as quickly as he could up to the floor where the Headmistress’ Office was. He was nearly at the landing of the guarded staircase, when a voice shouted his name. </p>
<p>Stiles turned to see Derek Hale moving towards him, a strange look on his face. He pulled Stiles flush to his chest, causing the boy to let out a squeak.  </p>
<p>“I’ve been looking all over for you,” the Gryffindor muttered, burying his face in Stiles’ hair. Stiles kept perfectly still, assessing his options. Derek was at least a head taller than him, and nearly twice as wide. He was all muscle, and Stiles didn’t trust he could simply pull away from him.  </p>
<p>“Derek,” he said carefully, “I need you to let me go.” </p>
<p>This had the opposite effect, as Derek held him tighter. “Can’t let go, don’t wanna let go.” </p>
<p>Stiles tried hard not to react to the hard body against his, but it was extremely difficult. He thought back to his conversation with Kira, and pictured Derek fat. It wasn’t much use; Derek would be obnoxiously handsome no matter the size. Stiles felt for his wand, pulling it slowly out of his robes. Hexing the Gryffindor wasn’t ideal, but he wasn’t seeing many other choices. </p>
<p>“Yo, Derek!” A voice called out down the hall. Stiles could make out some of Derek’s Seventh year friends, Slytherins by the look of it, running up to them, appearing frazzled and out of breath. Derek turned and growled at them, pushing Stiles behind him protectively. Stiles took the opportunity and slowly backed away from Derek, reaching the entrance to the Headmistress’ Office. Keeping one eye on the Gryffindor, Stiles pointed his wand at the eagle statue and muttered the password, “<em> Winston Churchill </em>.” </p>
<p>The eagle pivoted, revealing the staircase, and Stiles scrambled up them without a backwards glance. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you guys are big Harry Potter fans, and could use a good laugh during the quarantimes, you should definitely check out chanwills on instagram and tiktok. Her videos are hysterical and well worth a watch.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“And that’s everything, Headmistress.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Professor Morell commented, her expression calm. She remained silent for several moments, and Stiles was reminded of why he rarely came to speak to the unnerving woman.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me ask you this,” Morell spoke when she felt enough time had gone by, “What do you think prompted these strange behaviors from Professor Harris and Mister Hale?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles had been stewing over that ever since he left Harris’ office. It was like nothing Stiles had seen before, and so very out of the ordinary he couldn’t believe it was simple behavioral deviancy. “It can’t be the </span>
  <span>Imperius</span>
  <span> curse, as their eyes weren’t milky. They seemed fully themselves, only heightened.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morell nodded. “I’ll have to look into the matter. For now, I ask that you keep your distance from the two and keep this between us. It’s a terrible thing to ask, I know, but I have to find the origin of this, especially in regards to Harris. If it’s a bewitching, that’s one thing, if not...” she trailed off, and Stiles didn’t need her to continue to understand her meaning. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, professor. I’ll keep my distance.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not for the first time, Stiles was incredibly grateful for his best friend’s intellect, for it only took one look at him for Lydia to stick by his side all throughout lunch. Kira, Jordan and Cora joined them, helping to block inquiring gazes from Stiles as he ate. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> go to the Quidditch match?” Lydia asked. She hadn’t pressed him about what was troubling him, but made it clear that he had an out from socializing if needed. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles nodded. “Scott’s really excited for the game. If Gryffindor wins, they’ve got a shot at the cup this year.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but he’s playing your ex,” Cora mentioned unhelpfully. “And if the rumors are true, there’s someone on both teams whose got the hots for you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles shot her a look. “How do you-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Word travels fast,” she said with a shrug. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Regardless,” Kira interrupted with a glance to her friend. “We totally understand if you don’t want to go to this one.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles paused. If the Hufflepuffs had heard about what had happened, then it was likely everyone else did, too. A quick glance around the room confirmed this, as many were still looking his way, whispering to one another. Thankfully, it didn’t seem as though anyone had heard about the incident with Harris, and the man was nowhere to be seen, nor Morell, leaving Stiles to guess that she was dealing with him. That only left the incident with Derek, which was most definitely news worthy, as no one had expected him to get over Kate. Going to the game with both Derek </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jackson there would be gossip worthy, sure, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going would be even worse. He sighed, shaking his head. “It’ll be fine. Besides, I </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> see if Lahey falls off his broom again.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he had thought, the snowing from the day before had only intensified, and the stadium was thick with ice. Stiles pulled his scarf tighter around his neck, shivering as the dark skies above unloaded more and more snow. High in the stands, he sat squashed between Lydia and the Hufflepuffs, with the exception of Jordan, who had taken Lydia’s other side. The game had yet to start, both teams standing out on the pitch. Both captains shook hands, and even from a distance, Stiles could make out the tension between the two. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finstock</span>
  <span> blew his whistle, and the two teams soared into the air, waiting as the coach unleashed the </span>
  <span>bludgers</span>
  <span> and snitch, before throwing the </span>
  <span>quaffle</span>
  <span> up high. Gryffindor snatched the </span>
  <span>quaffle</span>
  <span>, and the game was on. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Whittemore has the </span>
  <span>quaffle</span>
  <span>, dodging McCall to his right. Reyes knocks a </span>
  <span>bludger</span>
  <span> in his direction, but it’s quickly blocked by Daehler. Whittemore shoots, and it’s blocked by Hale!” Greenberg announced, his voice booming from the announcer’s booth at the highest point in the stand. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As usual, the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry was in full force, both teams playing viciously. "The weather really seems to be getting to Argent and Lahey, neither one has managed to catch sight of the snitch!” Greenberg boomed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles had to agree with him, the snow was going down so strongly, it was hard to see any of the players out on the field. At one point a </span>
  <span>bludger</span>
  <span> had made its way to the Ravenclaw stands, nearly hitting a few students, before it was knocked away by Aiden. He looked over to Lydia, throwing a wink her way, which caused Jordan to scowl.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The snow is really coming down here today, folks, I can’t see the field and I’m willing to bet neither can the teams!” Greenberg pushed on. “It seems Coach </span>
  <span>Finstock</span>
  <span> has called both captains down to speak with him! I can’t see much, but Hale and Whittemore do not look happy!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles was about ready to get up and seek shelter indoors, when he heard Greenberg’s voice pick up once more.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The two captains are arguing! What could they be saying, I wonder? Perhaps it’s about the botched Parkin’s Pincer that most definitely was a foul! Or perhaps they’re fighting for the affections of Stiles Stilinski!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles had to bite his tongue to avoid screaming. Of course, Greenberg would turn to gossip during a match. It certainly wasn’t the first time. In his fifth year, Stiles sat in awe with the others as Greenberg spoke for an hour and a half about the torrid affair between Professor Blake and Madame Finch, ignoring the Hufflepuff/Slytherin match completely.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I’m sure you all know by now, Derek Hale professed his love to Stilinski just hours ago! We’ve had no word from Stile’s off and on boyfriend Whittemore on the matter, but I can only guess that he’s absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuming</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A scuffle was heard as Professor Deaton wrenched the microphone from Greenberg’s hand.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coach </span>
  <span>Finstock</span>
  <span> has made his verdict: the game will be postponed to next week due to the inclement weather.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Postponed!” Scott groaned, his head thumping onto the Ravenclaw table. “Last game before the final and it’s postponed!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He and Erica had joined Stiles and Lydia for dinner, with Kira sitting next to him and patting his shoulder comfortingly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys will win anyways,” She reassured him. “Your defense is way better, and Allison catches the snitch at least eight times out of ten.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Scott looked to her. “You really </span>
  <span>think</span>
  <span> so?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know so.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her. “Thanks, Kira.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <span>Gryffindor</span>
  <span> stared a beat longer. “I like your hair, by the way.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She flushed. “Thanks.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles thought the two were being absolutely adorable, and was going to say so, when Professor Deaton crossed swiftly over to their table.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mister Stilinski, Mister McCall, Miss Reyes,” He addressed, not paying much mind to Kira or Lydia. “Would you mind coming with me? The headmistress wishes to speak with you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Erica and Scott looked at one another, confused, and Stiles wondered what Morell could want with the </span>
  <span>Gryffindors</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The three students followed their professor up to the Headmistress’ Office, ushering them in before shutting the door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, thank you, Deaton.” Morell addressed the man, before turning to the students. “I’ve called you in here to discuss the matter of Professor Harris.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Harris?” Scott repeated, confused. “What’s going on with him?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems Professor Harris made a pass at Mister Stilinski during detention this morning.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Erica gasped, and Scott turned to his friend, wide eyed. “He WHAT?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles fidgeted, “He wasn’t in his right mind, I don’t think. It seemed like he was bewitched.” At the unimpressed look Erica gave him, he defended, “I’m not excusing it, just saying there’s something else going on.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Morell nodded. “At this very moment, we have Professor Harris locked away in one of the dungeon cells. We have Madame Finch keeping him sedate, but it’s clear what his focus is.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Me,” Stiles muttered. “And why wasn’t Derek taken? He’s been acting strange as well, having cornered me just outside of your office earlier.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mister Hale was already on the field by the time I had finished with Harris,” Morell stated. “We went to collect him after the game, but couldn’t find him.” She turned to Scott and Erica. “You two are both on his team, perhaps you could offer some insight.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He was with us in the changing rooms,” Scott offered. “He just took off his pads and walked off; he didn’t even bother to change out of his uniform.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mister Hale may not be in his usual form,” Deaton suggested. “He is a registered Animagus, after all. It would be much easier to fight any compulsory magic in his animal form, tucked away in the Forbidden Forest somewhere.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Morell turned to him. “That may very well be the case, I’ll send Coach </span>
  <span>Finstock</span>
  <span> to search for him.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But why is Stiles the target of all this?” Erica questioned. “And what could be causing the two of them to behave this way?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Morell and Deaton shared a look. “As we searched Harris’ office for clues, we noticed a strange scent coming from his teacup.” Morell pullout her wand, summoning the teacup and floating it over to Stiles. He brought the rim to his nose, getting mostly tea, but jerked in surprise when he smelled something earthy and fresh.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Amortentia</span>
  <span>,” he said, Erica whipping her head to look at him. “He drank his own love potion?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The cauldron containing the potion was empty when we arrived. We believe someone stole it and slipped some into Harris’ drink,” Deaton supplied. “And did so to Mister Hale as well. It appears someone is trying to manipulate the two of them.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But again, why </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stiles</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That day in class,” Stiles recalled. “I bumped into the cauldron when I was turning in our essays.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Morell nodded. “Under normal circumstances, </span>
  <span>Amortentia</span>
  <span> makes the drinker infatuated with whomever gave it to them. If a hair of yours happened to fall into the potion before it was stolen, it would’ve been tampered with sufficiently enough to make you the object of desire.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But how did they manage to slip some to Derek? He only ever eats or drinks in the Great Hall, and there would’ve been too many witnesses there,” Erica argued.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles sat thoughtfully for a moment, before it came to him. “The chocolates, the chocolates all over Gryffindor tower! Someone could’ve easily slipped some of the </span>
  <span>Amortentia</span>
  <span> into a few truffles and left them there for him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Scott whispered, his face pale. “I’ve eaten some of those chocolates!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Deaton shot the boy a look, as though wondering how he had managed to get as far as Sixth year. “</span>
  <span>It‘</span>
  <span>s clear you are not under any sort of enchantment, Mister McCall.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But that doesn’t mean someone else hasn’t eaten tainted chocolate,” Stiles argued, jumping to his feet. “We have to get rid of all of it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He raced from the room before anyone could stop him, rushing down the stairs and through the hallway to the entrance to Gryffindor tower. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Smoked Pheasant,” he gasped out, trying to catch his breath.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Hmph</span>
  <span>! Lucky guess,” the portrait grumbled, before swinging open. All eyes turned to Stiles, and the Ravenclaw was dismayed to see chocolate on some of the students’ faces. He pulled out his wand and vanished what he could see of the remaining candies, before slowly backing away, a few students following slowly after him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles bolted, racing back to Morell’s office as the sounds of several footsteps thundered behind him, voices calling out his name. He was rounding the corner when a hand shot out and grabbed him, pulling him into a classroom.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Ravenclaw could hear the students calling out for him as they searched the hallway, Jackson locking the door behind them before casting a silencing charm. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They shouldn’t be able to find us here,” the Slytherin remarked, going over to Stiles with his arms crossed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what this looks like,” Stiles began, “But I promise you, it isn’t.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson snorted. “It looks like a bunch of the Gryffindors got dosed with a love potion, including Harris, who’s babbling down in the dungeons, and somehow, you’re the target of their fixation.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, that just about sums it up.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson smirked. “Figures that you’d get caught up in something like this.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do this, Jackson.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Slytherin’s face turned serious. “I know. You wouldn’t do something so manipulative and shallow, but I can think of someone who would.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles pondered for a moment, before it came to him. “Kate.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson nodded. “She fits the bill: she’s Harris’ aid, so she has access to the Potions rooms at all hours of the day, and could swipe some of just about any potion without him knowing. My guess is she brings him his lunch every day, and could’ve drugged him easily.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It makes sense,” Stiles agreed, “But why bother? Harris clearly favors her, what would bewitching him gain her?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Harris has a whole secret stash of potions somewhere, really dangerous stuff. No one else is allowed to see them except him and the headmaster, not even Kate. My guess is she wanted access.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles mulled it over, and began to pace. “It still doesn’t explain Derek.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson frowned. “Hale? That clown? She got him too?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles nodded. “With tainted chocolate, it’s all over the </span>
  <span>Gryffindor</span>
  <span> common room. I suppose it would be easier to get him back with a love potion, but she’d have to keep administering it to him until she found a more permanent solution.” He paused his pacing, looking over to Jackson. “Surely, you noticed him mooning over me today.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Slytherin crossed his arms. “Hale’s been mooning over you for weeks.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The boy’s eyes widened. “He has not!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson smirked. “You really didn’t know? Some mind reader you are.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I spend all my time staying </span>
  <em>
    <span>out </span>
  </em>
  <span>of people’s brains,” Stiles snapped.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson rolled his eyes. “I figured since you never did anything about it that you weren’t interested in him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles rubbed at his temple. “It’s been a long day, and I’m very tired.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The taller boy nodded, unlocking the door and checking out the hall. “It looks clear.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Jackson walked Stiles to the Ravenclaw tower, the shorter boy peeked at Jackson out of the corner of his eye. Though he hid it well enough, Stiles could tell from their conversation that the Slytherin was jealous of Derek. He filed that piece of information away, to be over-analyzed later.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We need a plan,” he said, “to expose Kate for what she’s done.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson gave him a dazzling grin. “As it just so happens, I managed to swipe this from Kate’s pocket after the Quidditch match.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out a nondescript flask, popping the lid for Stiles to check.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <span>Amortentia</span>
  <span>!” he exclaimed, grabbing the vial.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson nodded. “I was on my way to Morell’s office to give it to her, when I noticed you scampering down the hall.” The blonde laughed at Stiles’ unamused expression. “I’ll go with you tomorrow to her office, and we can give it to her then.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Stiles agreed. They reached the tower, and Stiles was about to wish the other boy goodnight, when Jackson swooped in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams, babe,” Jackson said with a wink.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles watched as Jackson walked down the Grand Staircase, his cheeks burning and his stomach fluttering.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stiles tried not to fidget in his seat as Morell examined the flask, Jackson sitting calmly beside him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is good, Mister Whittemore,” the headmistress praised. “It’s strong evidence against Miss Argent, but I fear it won’t be enough.” The witch crossed to the front of her desk, leaning primly upon it. “We’ll need one of the victims to speak out against her.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t they all still under the effects of the potion?” Jackson asked.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most, yes. Harris might be recovered, but he’s still unconscious from the sedative Madame Finch gave him. I also doubt he’d be willing to turn against his favorite student.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles realized where the professor was going with her argument. “You think we should get Derek.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morell smiled at him. “Precisely.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackson scoffed. “Why him?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He makes the most sense, really. He knows Kate the best, and was one of her key targets. He seemed to have a stronger resistance to the potion, better than Harris, at least, and has good reason to side with us.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morell nodded. “I see you fully understand the situation, Mister Stilinski. I trust you can handle this.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the two left Morell’s office, Jackson stopped Stiles with a hand on his arm, frowning. “I’m coming with you. I don’t like the idea of you alone with Hale.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles shook his head. “If he’s still fighting the effects of the potion, your presence will just upset him. It’s better if I go alone.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And what about the other Gryffindors? There’s at least six more still bewitched and looking for you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles gave him a sly grin. “I’ve got that covered; they should be successfully diverted, at least for now.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two made their way to the Great Hall, Stiles pointing inside. Jackson poked his head in, his eyes widening as he spotted a throng of Gryffindor students all gathered round someone who looked exactly like Stiles.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Slytherin whipped his head back to look at the real Ravenclaw. “But, how-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kira,” he supplied. “I gave her a set of my robes, and she put on my face and led the poor saps here.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kira noticed the pair and gave them a wink, before turning back to the crowd, hamming it up and very clearly enjoying the attention.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackson huffed out a laugh. “She’s gotten better, I remember when she couldn’t even keep her hair from turning when she sneezed.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles nodded. “Go eat, act like everything’s normal. We don’t Kate to suspect anything yet.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d be willing to bet she already does,” Jackson muttered, but made his way to the Slytherin table, all the same.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles watched him go, before turning on his heel and leaving the castle, moving towards the Forbidden Forest.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The forest, much like the rest of the grounds, was covered in snow, blankets of white resting on the ground and atop the branches of trees.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of the woods reminded Stiles of the </span>
  <span>Amortentia</span>
  <span>, and he steeled his nerves as he traversed the icy trails. He knew he had gone far enough when a low growl alerted him to the other’s presence.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek Hale stood atop a boulder, his eyes dark and his expression stormy. “What are you doing out here?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles </span>
  <span>winced;</span>
  <span> it seemed the potion had run its course for the Gryffindor. “I’ve come to collect you. Professor Morell wants you to testify against Kate for bewitching you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <span>animagus</span>
  <span> narrowed his eyes. “Kate? Weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one who did this?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles shook his head. “It’s a long story; essentially, I accidentally tainted a batch of Harris’ </span>
  <span>Amortentia</span>
  <span>, and Kate dosed you, Harris and a few others with the intention of having you fall for her. Clearly, it backfired.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly.” Derek remarked. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two were silent for a few moments, neither really knowing what to say. Stiles tried to keep his eyes from wandering, but somehow, Derek had torn his shirt, and the abs that Kira was praising just a few days prior were on full display. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be cold,” Stiles muttered, unpinning his cloak and moving closer to the older boy, handing the material to him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek inspected the garment, unblinking. “You’re half my size, I don’t think this will fit.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ravenclaw glared, his cheeks pinking. “I am not!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek wrapped what he could of the cloak around him, giving the boy a feral grin. “I like that you’re smaller than me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles’ face was fully pink at that remark. “And here I thought the potion had worn off,” he muttered.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek sighed. “It did. I’ve liked you for a while, now.” He pushed on, despite being uncomfortable, Stiles’ eyes boring into him. “After I dumped Kate, things were hard. All I could think about was what she had done. Then, when we came back from holiday, I began to notice you more. You’ve always been around because of McCall, but it felt like this was the first time I actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. I got over Kate, just in time to start falling for you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taller boy moved in closer, his expression intense as he looked down at the Ravenclaw. “I had planned on asking you to Hogsmeade, and then all of this happened. McCall and Cora have been bugging me to talk to you for days, now.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles rolled his eyes, smiling softly. “Kira said something to me too, in the Ravenclaw common room.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we talked about you getting fat off of chocolates.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek barked out a laugh, before his expression became serious once again. “We have to deal with Kate, first. The rest can wait.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed. Come on, then, Morell’s waiting for us.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're nearing the end, folks! There will be two alternate endings, I've decided, with different pairings for each one. As always, like, comment and bookmark!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As they reached the top of the stairs, Stiles and Derek spotted Jackson and Allison waiting for them. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you two here?” Derek asked, tensing at Jackson’s presence.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was the one who found the </span>
  <span>Amortentia</span>
  <span> on Kate’s person,” Jackson said tightly. “And Allison came along to provide a character witness against her sister.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark-haired girl nodded. “My sister has tried things like this once or twice before, but she could never get the potions right until she started working under Harris.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Either way, I’m glad you’re both here,” Stiles mediated. “We’ll need all the help we can get.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four entered Morell’s office, seeing the headmistress and Deaton already there with Kate sat in front of them, her expression cold.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to look at the group, a nasty smirk on her face. “Why, Derek! Out of the woods, I see. Such a shame, I’ve always thought the Forbidden Forest a perfect place for a mongrel like you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek growled, moving to take a step forward, but Stiles stopped him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Argent,” Morell intervened, “you have been accused of stealing </span>
  <span>Amortentia</span>
  <span> from Professor Harris’ stores, and using it to drug him, Mister Hale, and several other students. Do you deny this?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kate gave the headmistress a saccharine smile. “Of course, I deny it! I would never do something so deceitful.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackson let out a derisive snort, and Kate </span>
  <span>hurled a</span>
  <span> glare in his direction. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mister Whittemore found this on you after the Quidditch match yesterday,” Morell held up the flask, pure silver with an engraving on the front. “This contains the very potion that was stolen from Harris.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yes, naturally when I found that flask, I was intent on taking it to Professor Harris immediately.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allison crossed the room, taking the flask from Morell with a frown. “This has the Argent family insignia on it.” She examined it more closely, before glaring at her older sister. “This is grandfather’s flask, isn’t it? Gerard gave you this?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kate sneered at the girl. “What would you know of our grandfather? You became an embarrassment to the family as soon as you were sorted into Gryffindor. Everyone knows that a </span>
  <em>
    <span>true </span>
  </em>
  <span>Argent will always be sorted into Slytherin!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allison rolled her eyes, and Deaton stepped forward. “Professor Harris confirmed that you were the one to bring him his tea yesterday, which places you in his office at the right time.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kate scoffed. “I’ve been bringing him his tea for months, that doesn’t prove anything.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deaton gave her a wan smile. “Maybe not; fortunately, we have someone in this room who can determine whether or not you’re telling the truth.” He looked over to Stiles, giving him a meaningful look.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles took a deep breath as he realized what the professor was asking of him. He crossed over in front of Kate, who was beginning to look nervous. The Ravenclaw let down his defenses, feeling the familiar tugging at his temples as the whispering thoughts came to him. He focused on Kate, narrowing his eyes and gasping as he entered her mind.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was in Harris’ office, the entire room grey and cast in shadow. He could see the cauldron on Harris’ desk was still bubbling, the </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Amortentia</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> not yet taken. He heard the door open, and saw Kate slip inside, a tray in her hands. She placed it on the professor’s desk, eyeing the cauldron as she did. She checked the coast, before taking a few </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>spoonfuls</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> of the </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Amortentia</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> and mixing it into the tea. She then siphoned the rest out of the cauldron and into a flask with her wand, before hurrying out of the room.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles gasped once more as he returned to his </span>
  <span>body, turning to Morell. “She did it, most definitely.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morell nodded. “In that case, I think we have everything we need. Professor Deaton, please escort Miss Argent to the dungeons.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Certainly, Headmistress,” Deaton responded. He confiscated her wand and grabbed the girl by her arm, leading her out of the room.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going to happen to her?” Stiles asked.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll wait down in the dungeons, until the Minister has had time to speak with her.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Minister? You mean-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles was cut off by a flash of green light emanating from Morell’s fireplace. From the vibrant flames, three figures emerged: Stiles’ father, John, Derek’s mother, Talia, and Allison’s father. Chris. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Minister stopped in his tracks as he spotted his son, shaking his head. “Should've known you’d be involved in this,” he teased, giving the boy a hug. “You alright?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles nodded. “I’ll live.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noah grinned, before becoming serious. “Good. Now, tell me </span>
  <span>everything</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles spoke the longest, going so far as to pull a memory out of his head for the Ministry to examine in a penseive. Jackson spoke next, then Derek, then Allison, the Minister and the other two parents listening intently throughout. Stiles stayed behind as his friends were excused, leaving the office alongside Talia and Chris.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll be stripped of her wand and sent to Azkaban,” Noah informed his son. “Harris will also have to be investigated, if not for his disgusting behavior, then for his gross negligence with such a powerful and dangerous potion.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Minister turned to Stiles. “I’m so sorry you had to go through this, kiddo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles shrugged. “It’s fine, nothing seriously bad happened to me or anyone else.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noah frowned. “But something bad </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>have happened, and I </span>
  <span>wouldn‘</span>
  <span>t </span>
  <span>have</span>
  <span> been there to protect you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I seemed to do just fine with only me and my friends,” Stiles pointed out, crossing his arms.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father huffed out a laugh. “That, you did. Maybe having you in the Department of Mysteries will be just the thing the Ministry needs.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morell stepped forward, having heard the conversation from the higher level of her office. “I quite agree, but perhaps that is a discuss best left for another time. Minister, if you wouldn’t mind following me to the dungeons?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles followed the two out of the office and down to the main floor, breaking from them to enter the Great Hall for dinner.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly, everyone turned to look at him as he entered and, with as much dignity as he could muster, he made his way to the Ravenclaw table, sitting next to Lydia, who rounded on him at </span>
  <span>once.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want all the details, Stilinski. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles groaned, thumping his head on the table.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight: Jackson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, here's our first ending! In all honesty, I had meant to make this story fully Derek/Stiles, with the Stiles/Jackson relationship left in the background. As I kept writing, however, it seemed the two just fit better together. I like both pairings, and felt they each deserved their own ending, as it could go either way. I decided to have it almost be like a butterfly effect, so the outcomes for background pairings and events differ depending on which ending you prefer. </p>
<p>Anyways, remember to like, comment and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate’s trial was swift, the girl found guilty and sentenced within a few hours. Stiles was given the privilege of snapping her wand, which he did with no shortage of satisfaction. Harris, who was thoroughly repulsed at the thought of <em> mooning </em>over Stiles, was charged with extreme negligence and forced into early retirement, with Coach Finstock to take over Potions for the rest of term. </p>
<p>The gossip at Hogwarts surrounding the events was immense, each piece of information more outlandish and inaccurate than the last. Somehow, the students had been made aware of Stiles’ time hidden away in the abandoned Seventh floor classroom, and many speculated he and Jackson had rekindled their lost love passionately in there, and that Derek, heartbroken by it, took refuge in the Forbidden Forest and killed no less than five of the groundskeeper’s prized sheep in his wolf form. </p>
<p>As it was, Stiles and Derek decided to remain platonic in their relationship, the two forming a bond over their shared career choice and made plans to study in the library together at least once a week. Scott, Cora and Kira were a bit disappointed by this, as they had bet against Erica, Lydia and Allison that the two boys would end up together. </p>
<p>Scott had decided to give up the fight for Allison, choosing instead to shyly ask Kira to Hogsmeade for Valentine’s day, which she eagerly accepted. Lydia chose Jordan as her date, and Aiden responded to this by threatening to throw the Hufflepuff off the Astronomy tower, which landed him in detention. Isaac asked Allison to Hogsmeade privately, to which the girl accepted, and the two were spotted holding hands when entering the Great Hall for breakfast.  </p>
<p>To his credit, Stiles couldn’t be happier for his friends, beaming as each one made their plans for Valentine’s day. The morning of the trip, he sat in his usual seat, unaccompanied, and was just about to dig into his breakfast when Erica burst through the hall, dragging a frazzled looking Boyd behind her. </p>
<p>“Stilinski! Stilinski! Come quick, you’re <em>never</em> gonna believe this!” Erica exclaimed, her blonde curls sticking every which way. </p>
<p>Stiles stared wide eyed at the pair. “What on earth is it <em> now </em>?” </p>
<p>“Just come on! We’ll fill you in on the way!” Erica turned to the rest of the room, where several heads had turned in her direction. “Hey, you lot! Get out to the courtyard, quick as you can! Something amazing’s about to happen!” </p>
<p>Finishing her piece, Erica latched onto Stiles with her free hand, dragging both he and Boyd out into the hallway. Stiles turned to Boyd. </p>
<p>“Please tell me you know what she’s on about?” </p>
<p>The Slytherin boy shrugged. “Can’t give away the surprise; all I can say is you better be cool about this.” </p>
<p>They reached the courtyard, where several students and teachers were already gathered. Erica let go of the Ravenclaw’s hand, shoving him to the front of the crowd. Stiles looked to where the commotion was centered, and his jaw nearly dropped. </p>
<p>There, clutching a Pygmy Puff and sat atop a hippogriff, was Jackson Whittemore, a huge grin on his face. </p>
<p>“Oh, no way,” Stiles breathed, his eyes wide as saucers.  </p>
<p>“Szymankowszczyzna Meredith Stilinski!” he called from his mount. </p>
<p>“Oh, are we using people’s embarrassing full names they’ve kept secret for six years, now? Didn’t get the notice for that,” the Legilimens muttered under his breath, only mildly impressed that Jackson had learned to pronounce it properly. </p>
<p>“Will you, my beautiful, cunning little Raven, make me the happiest student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and be my Valentine?” Jackson’s grin stretched from ear to ear, and Stiles couldn’t help the smile he gave back. </p>
<p>“Oh, you big, over-dramatic numpty,” he muttered. Stiles played along, fake swooning as he fluttered his lashes at the Slytherin. “Oh, dearest Jackson! How I have been waiting to hear such sweet words from you! My breast <em> heaves </em>with joy, I am overcome with it! I can only say yes, yes! I will be your Valentine!”  </p>
<p>Jackson made a show of dismounting from the hippogriff, passing the Pygmy Puff to Boyd, who turned to Erica. </p>
<p>“You owe me twenty Galleons.” </p>
<p>She harumphed, before smiling, kissing the boy on the cheek. “Fine, I know when I’m beat.” </p>
<p>Jackson turned back to Stiles, clasping both his hands and grinning down at him. “Seriously, I really do want to get back together. I’ve missed you.” </p>
<p>To prove his point further, Jackson dropped his mental wards, and allowed Stiles to peek inside, the boy gasping as he read the sincerity in the Slytherin. Stiles gave him a shy smile in return. “I’ve missed you, too.” </p>
<p>The two kissed, and everyone in the courtyard let out a cheer. Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles could see various students, and <em> teachers </em>as well, passing bags of coins to one another. Madame Finch wiped a tear from her eye, and Finstock looked as though Christmas had come early. </p>
<p>Jackson hopped back onto the hippogriff, pulling Stiles up with him, who clung to the taller boy’s back. The hippogriff took off, gaining a good run, before taking flight, soaring through the skies.  </p>
<p>Stiles held onto Jackson a little tighter, and the two made for Hogsmeade, determined to spend as much of Valentine’s Day together as possible. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there's Jackson and Stiles! I had a lot of fun writing this; it just seemed like the type of display Jackson would make. Keep your eyes peeled for Stiles and Derek's happy ending, it should be coming within the next day or so. </p>
<p>Cheers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>